5 days with the Tategamis
by Nile.Befall
Summary: story base on yu living his first 5 days as a Tategami


**hey guys im back i havent uploaded the tickle time in a while i'll get back to that soon anyway here is a new story ^^ 5 nights with the Tategamis.**

Monday 6.30am

Ka the oldest son turn his clock off that beeping rang around the bedroom. "Uh Monday really i hate mondays" The older teen moaned as he got himself out off bed. Messy dark green hair with bright green high lights over his blue eyes. "Least i get shower first" he smiled he went into the bathroom and started to shower.

He picked up the shampoo he shared with his father Kaemon. "Nothing beats a shower first thing" he said to himself.

6.45am

Ka got dried and dressed into a blue top and brown jeans. After he was dressed he went down stairs to make himself coffee he put the TV on and sat down to watch a bit off TV before cooking breakfast. "Big day ahead" he smiled looking at the sun getting higher.

7.15am

Kaemon got up his dark green hair was more messy then Ka. "Hey Dad you look unwell maybe you should stay in bed" Ka told his dad. Kaemon smiled "i couldn't do that son i need to look after you and your brother" he smiled as he went into the kitchen to make himself a vanilla tea. Ka looked "Dad take a seat i will make your tea" Ka said.

Kaemon looked "No no Ka i need to be well for this special day" he said. Ka looked "Special" Kaemon nodded "yes my son today we'll adopting Yu tendo" he looked.

Ka ticked he remember "Oh...crap" he said. Kaemon looked "Whats wrong" he asked. Ka smiled "Oh nothing" he lied as he ran upstairs to wake kyoya up.

7.25am

Ka ran into Kyoya's bedroom making the younger teen jump "JEEZ KA ITS LIKE 7.25" kyoya yelled. Ka nodded "I know that and did you forget" Ka asked the teen.

Kyoya smiled "Good i can go back to bed" kyoya smiled.

Ka pulled the covers off the teen "KA CUT IT OUT" kyoya screamed. Ka looked "No dad says we'll adopting yu today i want you up and dressed now" ka told kyoya.

8.00am

Kyoya was dressed he went downstairs "Here bro" kyoya said jumping on the couch nearly knocking his fathers tea over. "Please be careful kyoya" Kyoya looked at his dad "oh hey dad didnt see you there" kyoya yawned.

time skip (2 hours later making it 10.00am)

the family were driving in the car. "Yo ka you know where your going" kyoya asked. Ka nodded "course little bro" he kept his eye on the road.

meanwhile Kaemon had fallen asleep in the car snoring his head off. Kyoya block his ears "dad keep it down" kyoya sighed.

10.20am

the family got to the childrens home where yu was at. Yu was sitting on a chair waiting for his new family to come. Yu looked up "Uh WHEN ARE THEY COMING" yu yelled. the women behind the desk looked up "Enough or you wont get adopted with that tone" the lady spoke.

Just then the family walked in "Welcome you must be the Tate family" she smiled. Ka looked "Um Tategami family" he smiled. Kyoya sighed.

Kaemon smiled "Yes is the little kid ready to go" he asked. The lady looked at Yu "He would be but his got a foul mouth" the lady looked.

Kyoya looked "Ive known Yu for 3 years ive heard no foul mouth" he said looking at the lady.

The two men sighed and looked at their younger member off the family.

time skip (6 hours later making it 4.20pm)

The family made it home with the newer member off the family. "Hey Kyoya can you show yu where he is sleeping" asked Ka. Kyoya looked and took yu's things "where will he be staying" he asked. Kaemon looked "your room kyoya" Kaemon told Kyoya.

Kyoya groaned and carried yu's stuff upstairs. Yu jumped behind "Everything looks so cool" yu said looking around the African style home.

Kyoya nodded "I know kid wait till you see our room well my room" Kyoya said walking towards the door. Yu jumped waiting for Kyoya to open the door.

Kyoya open the door It was a green bedroom with oak floorboards, a pine double bunk bed, a tiger patten couch a big lioness plush sitting on kyoya's bed. also there was a oak desk but kyoya had his junk on it and couldn't be seen.

Yu smiled and ran in the room "wow its so cool" yu smiled. Kyoya sat down on the bed and put yu's stuff on the couch. "Hey Yoyo who's giraffe is this" he asked.

Kyoya looked "NOO LEAVE LARRY ALONE HIS NOT WELL HE WILL MAKE NALA ILL" he yelled. Yu looked "Who's nala" kyoya looked "umm a lion from the Lion King" kyoya said as he blushed.

4.45

Ka had started cooking the dinner while Kaemon was sleeping upstairs and Kyoya and Yu were watching TV. "the chicken looks under cook to me" he said to himself.

Kyoya and Yu were about to watch Spongebob when the smoke alarm went off "Oh Boy Ka's burn the dinner" Kyoya teased. Yu Laughed "lets go see" both of the boys went up and went to the Kitchen where a burnt chicken was filling the room with smoke.

Kaemon came running down "BOYS OUT THE HOUSE DADDY IS HERE" he yelled. Ka sweatdrop "dont worry dad" ka smiled. Yu looked "I would the chicken is burnt" he looked

Kyoya poked it "ew its crispy and burnt" he said.

5.15pm

one chicken later or one pizza later the family went out for dinner. "PIZZA HERE I COME" yu yelled. Kyoya smiled "Hey yu we might see those evil animals" he smiled.

Yu looked "evil animals" yu asked Kyoya smiled "haven't you heard there are animals there who KILL anyone who is seen there at night" kyoya teased the younger boy

Kaemon looked "come on kyoya dont scare him" his father warn the older teen. yu smiled "Hey mr dad can i call you Gold" yu smiled. Kaemon looked "Sure why not" he smiled.

(3 hours later) making it 8.15pm

yu was sleeping in the car, kyoya was slowly nodding off himself. Kaemon looked at the two boys "bless their both tired i think when we get home im hitting the hey myself" smiled Kaemon. Ka nodded "same here" he yawned.

**END OF NIGHT 1 :D YAY DID YOU LUCK DID YA DID YA if you did then please post ^^**


End file.
